Unlikely Affair
by MademoiselleRiddle
Summary: April Matthews was determined her final year was going to be amazing, but her best friend Lily seemed to have different plans. Lily has finally decided to give James a chance, which means April will be thrown together with her least favorite person at Hogwarts: Sirius Black. Will she be able to focus on her final year as planned, or will she finally learn how to have a little fun?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter, the story and characters of it belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling. I hope you enjoy the first chapter of my new story! If you go to my profile there will be pictures up of what I envisioned the characters look like and possible some other things as the story moves along. Enjoy!

I apologize for what happened to the chapter originally!

* * *

"Lily, I can just tell, our last year is going to be amazing," I said happily as I entered the compartment she was sitting in on the Hogwarts Express.

"Yes it is April, you want to know why?"

"I'm sure you're going to tell me."

"This summer James and I sorted everything out and I've decided to finally give him a chance. He's going to join us on the ride to school actually!" she looked so happy over this that I tried to hold back a groan.

"That doesn't mean his idiot friends are going to join us too, does it?"

She shrugged, "Not sure to be honest, but you'll be fine I promise."

I pouted at her, I hated James' friends. I didn't have much of an issue with James, or Remus… Peter was just kind of there I guess, but Sirius Black was the most annoying person in Gryffindor. No, all of Hogwarts. Merlin, that boy was annoying and immature…

I glared at Lily, "You know I think you and James are perfect, despite his immature ways the past six years, but why does he have to have a royally stupid best friend?"

"Actually, Sirius is really smart, he's one of the best in the year."

"Not better than you and I though, therefore he is stupid…"

"Oh, stop acting like a Slytherin! If everyone below us is our year was stupid we would be surrounded by idiots!"

"And you're finally starting to see my point, wonderful," I said sarcastically.

"Why aren't you a Slytherin?" Lily shot back.

I flipped my hair, "They don't exactly accept muggleborns into their exclusive club now do they?"

"You're impossible April Matthews," Lily shook her head as the door opened to reveal James followed by his three best friends.

James gave us both a winning smile, "How was your summer ladies?"

"Wonderful!" Lily exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes, "Same as always, yourself?"

"Can't complain," he said as he dropped into the spot beside Lily.

"So why exactly is April impossible this time?" Sirius said as he sat beside me and I scowled.

"None of your business _Black_."

"Oh you know, just some sisterly fighting," Lily laughed lightly.

"But you're not related," Peter stated dumbly. Scratch what I said about Sirius, Peter might be the dumbest at Hogwarts…

"She's basically my sister though," I said annoyed and opened my copy of the Daily Prophet. Maybe this year isn't going to be exactly what I expected…

* * *

Please review, I hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will be up soon :) 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: How did you like the first chapter? This one is a little longer! enjoy!

* * *

"Why did I take basically all NEWT level classes this year?" I asked Lily in our room the Friday night after our first week of classes.

"What are you taking this year April?" one of our roommates, Mary, asked.

"Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology, Ancient Runes, and Alchemy," I sighed.

She started at me, "What do you even want to do after we graduate?"

"I have no idea…"

"I'm pretty sure anyone would hire you with good grades in those classes…" Mary mumbled as she headed to the door, "By the way, don't forget the beginning of the year party is tonight, it starts at 9."

"Are you going?" I asked Lily after Mary left.

"I'm not sure yet, James said something about sneaking off to Hogmeade."

"You can't leave me alone at the party Lil, it's our last one ever! We've gone since first year, and then started staying for the older year's party after 11 in fourth year when we weren't supposed to!"

Lily smiled and sighed, "Oh you're right, we can go to Hogmeade any other night. You could come too, we could have Remus come along or maybe a boy who has caught your eye…"

I scoffed, "Lily please, there's no one here worth my time like that."

She looked like she didn't believe me, "Whatever you say… But let's figure out if we have something to wear or if we have to transfigure something."

"I don't have any new dresses so I think I'm going to transfigure something," I grabbed a random black dress out of my trunk, "Want me to do one of your's dresses too?"

"Hmmm… Maybe… Actually, I have this black dress with white polka dots my mum bought me this summer and I haven't worn it yet."

"Let me see."

Lily pulled a dress out of her wardrobe, "Could I borrow your white heels for it?"

"Of course, that is beautiful!"

"So, what are you going to make?"

I waved my wand at my dress and it changed itself into a long-sleeved red laced dress and smiled, "What do you think?"

"With your back heels every boy in Gryffindor won't be able to take their eyes off you tonight! My best friend is so gorgeous!" She squealed and hugged me.

"Oh Lily stop, you're going to look just as amazing tonight."

After figuring out what we were wearing Lily ran off with James and I decided to get some homework done because let's face it, I had nothing better to do… When Lily came back we got ready and decided to go down a little late.

I dug into my trunk and pulled out a flask, "Shall we?"

She smiled, "We shall, but only a shot or too, I want to be coherent tonight."

"That makes one of us, I really don't feel like being the ultimate third-wheel tonight," I took a swig of the firewhiskey and handed it to her.

She took more of a sip and winced, "This stuff never gets easier to drink does it? And you are not going to be the ultimate third-wheel! Plenty of guys are going to be asking to dance with you tonight."

"Doesn't mean I'm going to say yes to any of them…"

"Well, you can spend the night with Remus as friends! You two get along very well you know, and I bet he wouldn't mind at all."

"Lily, he probably with have plenty of girls all over him, he's quite the looker."

"Oh really now?" she raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"No Lily, he's not my type!" I took another swig and winced, "This stuff is pretty harsh."

"What is your type then April?" she exclaimed, "Because you've always said none of them are your type…"

"I'll know it when I see it, and until then I'm just not interested. I'd rather focus on school until then."

"Whatever you say… How about we put that flask away and head downstairs and find James and Remus?"

"Alright…" I got up and put the flask away and put my wand in a hidden pocket in my dress, "Ready?"

Lily fluffed her hair and smiled, "Off to our last beginning of the year party!"

She quickly spotted James and hurried over and gave him a kiss. I walked at a leisurely pace over to them and waved, "Hello there James."

"You two look breathtaking tonight," he kissed Lily again and then kissed my hand. I just rolled my eyes, oh James Potter…

"Where's Remus?" Lily asked.

James looked around and then spotted his best friend and waved him over, "Found him."

"Good! I was thinking he and April could hang out and get to know each other better."

James gave me a look, oh no he probably thought I fancied Remus now… Remus made it over to us and smiled at Lily and I, "What's up mate?"

"We should dance!" James exclaimed and led Lily to the make-shift dance floor in our common room.

"Care to dance?"

"Sure," I smiled, feeling the firewhiskey a bit.

"You look amazing tonight."

"Thank you," we began dancing to a song I didn't recognize.

After a bit of dancing I sighed, "When are the young ones going up to bed?"

"I think soon, why?"

"That means drinks. Want to go wait over there for that?"

Remus led me off the dance-floor to where a Weasley was beginning to set up a bar, "Would you be willing to make a couple drinks a little early?"

"What would you like?" The boy smiled widely, I believe he was a fifth year.

"I'll take whatever you make best," I smiled back.

"I have a signature drink special for tonight, I call it the Lion," Weasley said proudly.

He's not all that original… Remus then asked for a simple gin and tonic. After we got our drinks we went over to an open oversized armchair. I sat on the arm of it before he could object.

"James is so happy Lily has finally given him a chance."

"She's excited she finally has too. I've never seen her this excited. I think it's good for her," I took a sip from my drink, "Wow, this is actually really good!"

"Maybe she'll get him to finally focus a little on classes," Remus laughed.

I held my drink out to him, "Seriously, try this! And let's be real, James Potter will never be good at focusing on classes…"

He took a sip, "That is good. Have a little faith in him April."

"I'll believe it when I see it…"

"Moony! April!" someone yelled from across the common room.

"Dear Merlin…" Remus rolled his eyes, "We have a drunk Sirius on our hands, just go with it."

Great, I was hoping my night would actually be enjoyable without having to get incredibly drunk. Soon Sirius was in front of us, "You two look quite comfy."

"We were until you showed up," I glared.

"April let's dance!" Sirius grabbed my hand and tried to pull me up.

"No, I think I'm quite fine right here."

"I insist, just one dance, then you can come back if you don't have fun."

"He'll just get more annoying if you keep declining," Remus whispered.

I downed the rest of my drink and stood up, "Alright fine."

"Bye Moony!" Sirius exclaimed before practically dragging me away.

It was once again a song I didn't know, but Sirius seemed to know it since he decided to sing along. And I hate to admit he was a rather good singer too. And a good dancer.

"You look gorgeous tonight," he suddenly said.

I couldn't help but blush, and then want to kick myself, "Thank you."

"Why aren't you singing?"

"I can't sing along to a song I don't know."

"Of course you can! You just make up your own words and hope for the best!"

"That's not how it works!"

"Of course it is, here, I'll demonstrate-"

"You can't demonstrate if you already know the words!"

"Use your imagination April," he cleared his throat and then belt out, "And forever I will dance to the sound of the drums of the muggles and drive crazy cars and pray to Merlin you'll love me back!"

"That doesn't even make sense…" I was blushing as everyone stared. He was so embarrassing…

He didn't stop there though, "Oh April Matthews let's dance all night, dance all night, under the starts 'til the morning light! I won't break my heels as I dance on tables only if you promise to dance beside me!"

I couldn't help but laugh. He was being completely ridiculous. And he continued for a couple more lines and then smiled, "See, you're finally having fun for once!"

"You're crazy Sirius."

"I could say the same about you."

But for once I was having fun. We spent the rest of the night drinking and dancing, not having a care in the world.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think :)


End file.
